Second Chances
by UnbrokenLolita
Summary: This story follows the life of Aria Montgomery, through her life and last year of High School. Meeting new people and beginning new relationships. Including love, lies, betrayal, trust and secrets. (follow my Twitter @UnbrokenLolita for updates on more chapters to come and spoliers of what might happen)
1. Doctor Kingston

Wren & Aria {a Pretty Little Liars fanfiction}

{short, but to the point. Based on the characters from Pretty Little Liars, BUT some things may be different. Also, there is no -A. This is based on ARIA more than the other girls.}

Aria Montgomery walked into the gymnasium with her friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. The gym was crowded with educational career tables set up with a spokes person next to each. Career day seemed pretty much irrelevant. By senior year, most people knew what they wanted to do in college or university, career fairs are just meant to confuse them. And today is career day, now they have to spend the entire day learning about careers they really just don't care about.

Aria knows what she wants to do with her life. She wants to be a writer, or something else that involves majoring in English, like a teacher perhaps. She had this decided since she was nine, so today for her was just a waste of time.

She gazed around, hoping that something will catch her eye. She smiles as she spots a spokesperson for Journalism. She looked over at her friends and Spencer was already on the way to the spokes person for Law, Hanna was sitting on the bleachers drinking a latte, and Emily was talking to her swim coach.

Aria walked over to the table, "Hi, I plan on majoring in English. Do you know what courses are needed to get acce-"

The woman cuts her off and tells her that each table are limited to 10 students at a time. Aria nods and steps back, waiting for a spot to be available. After realizing that she was just wasting even more of her time, she walked over to the next nearest table without looking for the career title. Aria picked up a folder and read it outloud, "How to become a med student... Hm."

As she reaches to put the folder down, the guy turns around and smiles charmingly, "Are you looking into studying medicine?" She recognized the voice, a smoother welcoming voice, charming and with a sweet accent.

Aria looked up and seen Wren, Spencer's sister's, Melissa's, ex fiancee. And Spencer's old "fling". She didn't know Wren well, but she heard all of the stories Spencer has told her about him. She smiled politely at him, "Well, to be honest, I don't plan on it. I just had no where to go..." She laughs, embarrassed.

Wren chuckled and nodded as he walked around the table to get to her, he picked up a book and looked at Aria, "you should check it out though. I didn't know I wanted to be a doctor until two months after I graduated. I love it..." He passed Aria the book, tapping on the cover, "read this, it gives a better understanding of the medical career. It's not as boring as it sounds, I promise."

Aria raises an eyebrow and skims through the pages, glancing at the chapter titles, "Well, I could... I just don't think it's for me" she looks up at Wren, "but I will, just to keep my options open. So, how much do I have to pay for this book?"

Wren shakes his head and laughs softly, "don't worry about it. It's mine from college, just read it and you can just give it back when you're done. I'm usually at the hospital, or Spencer could tell you where I live..."

Aria nods when Wren says that. He obviously knows that she's friend with Spencer, which is surprising that this isn't awkward for him at all. He seems so nice, considering this is the first time she have actually got to speak to him, she don't all of the details of whatever went on between him and Spencer, but she wasn't about to judge him for their failed romance.

"Thank you..." she looked at his name tag and giggled, "Doctor Kingston. I appreciate the help. I will bring you book back to you as soon as I finish".

He nodded at her and smiled charmingly, "No problem. Take as much time as you need... And if you need any help understanding anything, just give me a call and I'd be happy to explain it further for you." He takes his pen and writes his number on the paper quickly, then passed it to Aria. "Have a nice day, Aria. And I really hope you consider trying the medical field."

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders, "I think Doctor Montgomery has a ring to it, so that alone may have just won me over..." she said playfully, biting her lip, "Bye, Wren. I'll be seeing you around!"

She lifted her hand to wave at him, then she walked away from the table, holding his med book in his hands tightly, looking for another table to go to.

{end of chapter one}


	2. Passionate

Chapter 2: Passionate

"I checked out this really amazing program for a child service worker, and it's incredible. I'm actually going to look into it!" Spencer said as the four girls walked out of the school, "What about you guys? Did you find anything that interested you?"

Hanna laughed and shooked her head, "you think I actually did anything during that career fair?"

Aria laughed along with them, holding the books in her hands, "I checked out Journalism, Teaching, Accounting and... Medicine" she nodded, showing the books as she listed the careers. Spencer's eyebrows raised when Aria said medicine. "It's not something I'm interested in, Wren was just really into telling me, so I told him I'd check it out, he was very presistant."

"Wren?" Spencer said, taking a deep sigh.

"Yeah, he was the person chosen to talk to students about the medical career. He seemed really passionate about it." Aria smiled softly, looking over at her friends.

Hanna nods with Aria, "It's true. He's a good doctor... I'm sure Spencer would know more about it. How is Doctor Loooooove?" She laughs, teasing Spencer. She stayed serious, not laughing at Hanna's joke. "Jeez, lighten up. It's a joke."

"Not a funny joke, Han." Spencer rolled her eyes, stopping in her tracks, "I have to meet Toby for lunch. I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?" She smiled and waved her hand, walking away from them.

They stopped in front of Aria's house, "Yeah, I'll see you guys later." She walked inside her front door and called out, "I'm home!"

That night, Aria looked through the career books she had gotten earlier, becoming really interested in the Journalism career path, she put the books down, getting ready to call it a night, then she noticed the book Wren had given her. She clicked her tongue, contemplating wether or not she should bother looking at it, considering she isn't the least bit interested in studying medicine. She picked up the book and thought about what Wren told her. She opened to the first page, beginning to read the first chapter, speaking out loud. "How to become a part of the medical field..." she tapped her fingers on the hard cover, leaning against the wall, continuing to read.

The next morning, Aria was awoken by the sun shining through her window, practically blinding her. She rubbed her eyes, slowly leaning up as the energy to move came to her. The Medical book was layed on her stomach from the previous night. She picked the book up and looked at the page number as she put her book mark in, "page 27, not bad..." She put the book down and stood from the bed, yawning as she stretched. She checked the time and noticed it was 12:00pm. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, applied her makeup, got dressed and curled her haird nicely. After fifteen minutes of getting ready, she walked downstairs, grabbing the car keys. Her father, Byron, stopped her.

"Aria, I didn't get to talk to you last night. How was the career fair? Did you figure out anything you're interested in?" Her father smiled at her, crossing his arms as he awaited to hear about Aria's career fair experiences.

Aria smiled and nodded, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "It was good. I checked out a variety of careers, I'm still kind of decided before I jump into a specific one. Thanks for asking, dad."

Byron rubbed her back and smiled proudly at her, "soon graduation will be approaching and I can't wait to see you on the stage accepting your diploma. I'm so proud of you, Aria. Never forget that... I know you'll be amazing in any career you decide. Take your time, but don't miss the deadline for applying, okay?"

She laughed, "yes, dad. I know the drill... I'm going to the grille to get lunch, do you want anything?" Byron shook his head and told Aria to drive safe. She smiled, "Alright. See you later, dad..." she walked out of the house and got in the car, putting the keys in the ignition.

After arriving to the Grille a few minutes later, Aria walked inside and to the counter, "can I have a iced tea and..." she glanced at the menu, deciding what you get, "a blueberry bagel?" She took out her purse and took the money from her wallet, passing the money to the cashier as he passed her the order, "thank you!"

Aria turned around, looking for a table to sit at. She noticed all of the tables were full and walked to the back of the room, trying to find a free table. Clicking her tongue, she stopped walking, realizing there was no where to sit.

"Aria?" a voice said. The same charming voice she heard yesterday. The smoother, welcoming accent from the career fair. "You can join me if you'd like?"

She looked at Wren who was sitting at the table next to her, enjoying a coffee and scones. She smiled at him politely, "Oh, that's fine. I'm just going to head home. Thank you, though."

She turned to walk away and Wren stopped her, "You are much too stubborn. Take a seat, Aria. Please?" He flashed her a charming smile and she laughed softly, giving in and taking a seat at the table with him. She smiled again, "So, have you looked at the medical book I gave you yesterday?"

She nodded as she sipped her ice tea, "I did, actually. Twenty-Seven pages in. And surprisingly, I'm enjoying it."

"Surprisingly?" He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "well, I admire your honesty. It's not nearly as boring as everyone assumes. And speaking out of personal experience, the more you read, the more interested you'll become."

"Maybe," Aria laughed, "don't get too confident. I'm still looking at all the careers. And I doubt I have the grades required to be a doctor or nurse. I don't have that kind of brains."

"It's not brains, Aria. It just takes effort. I think you could do it."

"No offense, but... You don't know me at all. Why do you care so much?" She giggled, taking a bite of her bagel, giving Wren a questioning look. "Though, I appreciate your support and all."

"You don't have to know someone to be encouraging. I think being a doctor is fantastic, and I want other people to feel the joy I feel when I help people." He nodded sincerely. Looking at Aria, the conversation beginning to go more serious.

Aria listened to Wren, surprised at how passionate he was about being a doctor and helping people. His passion was inspiring, and she was impressed at his honesty. "Wow..." She said, speechless. She couldn't believe how his words spoke to her and touched her. Making her consider that career path more than before. "That's really inspiring, Wren. I can tell how passionate you are, and it's nice knowing that it's actually possible to be that passionate about a career."

He smiled at her, raising his eyebrow, "Trust me. I wouldn't be bragging about it if I didn't mean it. I mean what I say."

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but was soon interrupted by a different voice saying Wren's name. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Spencer walking to the table. Spencer stood beside Aria, looking at Wren. "How are you?" She asked him.

Aria looked towards Wren, she noticed the change in his expression. His eyes lit up when Spencer came closer, his smile became bigger and he sat straight, looking directly at Spencer, a hint of admoration on his face. That moment, Aria realized how much Wren thought of Spencer. She seen the love in his eyes, the way he looked at Spencer was indescribable. He looked at her adoringly, like she was a gift from god.

"Spencer..." He said softly, his accent saying her name in a smooth tone, he smiled brightly at her, "It's good to see you again. I'm good, been busy. Yourself?" He motioned towards the extra chair, "have a seat?"

Spencer slowly shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm meeting someone..."

"Toby..." Wren said instantly, he looked defeated and heartbroken. "I understand. It was nice seeing you." He forced a smile at her.

Spencer turned to look at Aria, "What are you doing here?"

Aria stood up, getting her glass "I just came for lunch and there was no free seat, so Wren was nice enough to let me sit with him." She smiled over at Wren, "thank you, again. I'll let you know when I finish reading that Medical book." She nodded, looking over as both Wren and Spencer, "I have to get home. It was nice seeing you both... Bye". She hurried away, feeling awkward by Spencer's awkward encounter with Wren.

As they watched Aria leave, Spencer faked a smile at Wren, "so, I'll get going. Take care, Wren." She walk away from the table and Wren stood up, following her.

"Spencer? Would you like you get a coffee sometime?" He looked at her quietly as she gave him a silent stare, before she could reply, he continued "I know you have a boyfriend. But it doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right? What harm could a coffee do?" He chuckled weakly.

Spencer sighed, not wanting to hurt Wren's feelings, "That's not the point, Wren. It's not about getting a coffee, or being friends. It's... After everything we did to Melissa, I shouldn't even be around you. I don't know what was going through my mind afterwards when we hung out, or talked. We broke my sister's heart and... Being friends with you isn't going to help."

Wren looked down hurt by Spencer's words, "Spencer... But, we kissed. We went on a date... We had fun together, didn't we?"

"It was a mistake." Spencer said without hesitating. "Wren, I'm sorry. I was stupid and vulnerable. I'm with Toby, and it's going to stay that way. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but there never was an US. And there never will me..." They stayed silent for a moment, Spencer felt as though she could hear Wren's heart shattering in front of her. Spencer shook her head, "I have to go..."

Wren didn't both to stop her. He watched her make her way out of the Grille, looking away right after. He felt stupid, heartbroken, stunned, and a whole lot of other emotions mixed together. Until now he always felt like her had a chance with Spencer, but after hearing her words, he finally had a reason to give up on her.

{end of chapter 2}

(feel free to leave reviews with any questions, comments or opinions. Love it? Hate it? let me know :))


End file.
